Talk:Thanatos
Thanatos also played a role in the Snow Queen Quest in the first Persona. I guess that will find its way here once the PSP version gets released stateside. 06:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Images Who's been adding the clear backgrounds to images on other articles. The image with the P4A in the gallery appears to be sharper/better defined. If the clear BG could be added to that, it would replace the older one nicely. I want to keep them where they can be located easily somehow until then. Message 09:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanatos =/= Death_(Persona_3) some people believe that Thanatos and Death one and the same while some other believe it is two separate beings and the reason why they have same form is just because Thanatos is modeled after Death (Thanatos is son of Nyx in legend and so does Death in P3), meaning Thanatos that appear during the first full moon is Death, but the ones summoned by Minato is a normal Persona that have same form as Death. still there is little confirmation for this fact. I do believe that the fact that Thanatos can be summoned by other people (Aegis and Elizabeth) other than Minato who have Death sealed within him pretty much confirm that they are two seperate beings. still I want to see how what other people think of thisDainsleaf (talk) 07:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos' appearance as Death was caused by the introduction of Ryoji Mochizuki to Makato's being; spoilers ahead, kids - being that Ryoji was the final Arcana, Death, the appearance of Thanatos - which, as we are all aware, can change, like the appaearance of any Persona - was both modified and caused by this introduction. Makoto could have had any ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana - but it specifically was Thanatos, son of Nyx, harbinger of peaceful death though cruel in temperament. This version of Thanatos is clearly inspired by Death's appearance - without Death, there would be no Thanatos in this form. Therefore, Death and Thanatos are both separate and one in the same. Makoto's Thanatos was Death - even after Ryoji left him, after having formed his final piece of the Social Link, Ryoji and Makoto were now connected permanently, as that's the entire point of the phrase "unbreakable bond". So Thanatos, as long as he has that appearance, is, in fact, part of Death. However, it's a piece of Death that Makoto kept with him - sort of an imprint, a shadow, just a piece that they shared. Aigis and Elizabeth, the other two to use this form of Thanatos, are implied very clearly to have been close enough to Makoto to have formed Social Links with him too, even if one of them is never presented in-game, because Elizabeth did not belong to an Arcana until then. You could even make a connection from this - Elizabeth can use Death, Thanatos, but not Messiah. Aigis can use both Messiah and Thanatos. Thus, what profoundly affected Elizabeth the most about Minato/Makoto was his death. But Aigis remembered him for his life - for who he truly was. Essentially, so long as Thanatos appears as a man with a skull helmet, a sword, and a wreath made of coffins like this, it is the Thanatos used by Makoto and Death - in other words, it is a piece of them both. A fragment of Minato's soul living on in his friends, even in such a grim form. Just as he gave his life to defend them, the ferocious warrior inside of his soul lived on within them to carry on that duty. Just my interpretation, as a guy who's played each of the Persona games. 17:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) His Chant When you obtain him in Persona 5, he says "Sibling to the Sleeping Prince" Which brings up the question does that refer to Hypnos, but then I thought of the other meaning, Minato isn't dead he is merely acting as the great seal, which means the sleeping prince could refer to Minato BigFan10 (talk) 15:40, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Minato is dead. Crok425 (talk) 16:52, November 29, 2018 (UTC)